1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to viscosity stable acidic edible liquid compositions including, for example, acidic syrups and acidic beverages, such as carbonated or non-carbonated beverages, and the like. The invention also relates to a method for substantially sustaining the viscosity of such edible liquid compositions even after prolonged storage.
2. Related Background Art
Acidic edible liquid compositions are well known. Such compositions include, for example, syrups, beverages, salad dressings, cordials, juices, certain jams and jellies, as well as fruit bakery filings. Traditional xanthan gum has often been used in such products to control the viscosity of the composition and modify its mouthfeel.
Beverages enjoy worldwide sales and the full mouthfeel of the beverage is very important in its customer acceptance. Beverages such as soft drinks may be stored in warehouses and are transported by ship, rail and truck. During such transportation and storage, as well as while on the store shelf, the stability of the beverage must be maintained. Low caloric beverages with juice have become very important to a more health and weight conscious society. It is important that such low caloric beverages continue to provide pleasant mouthfeel to customers.
Various compositions of acidic syrups and acidic beverages are known. Illustrative compositions include those disclosed in Flavor Technology, Soft Drinks and Beverages, Chapter 17, page 497, which notes that typical soft drinks, whether concentrated or not, contain ingredients such as fruit juices, natural essences, flavorings usually in the form of emulsions, colors, preservatives, heading and or clouding agents, acidulents, sugar and or high intensity sweetening agents and water. This publication is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Mouthfeel modifiers like traditional xanthan gum can be added to acidic beverages, in particular carbonated soft drinks that are sweet and which contain one or more carbohydrate and/or high intensity sweeteners. While the use of traditional xanthan gum can modify the mouthfeel of a beverage, it has also been shown to suppress overall flavor and sweetness. And while traditional xanthan gum functions quite well initially in an acidic medium, over the typical shelf life of such an acidic product, the acidic product will lose viscosity. This is particularly true at elevated processing and storage temperatures, e.g., 21.degree. C. to about 32.degree. C. or more.
Thus there is a need for improved acidic edible liquid compositions, such as syrups and beverages, which are viscosity stable compositions in that they substantially maintain their viscosity or have a reduced viscosity loss over an extended time period compared to currently available products.